Ice Skating
by Eternal Destiny 304
Summary: This is a ONESHOT extension of Fire in the Ice, picking up with B/B skating together at the end and exploring their night together. It's essentially a fluff piece, so stay away if you hate Booth and Brennan together! ;- Read and review!


**A/N: Hello all! I bet you didn't think you would be hearing for me again so soon, and yet here I am with a oneshot for you. I've always wanted to write an extension of Fire in the Ice. That last scene with them Ice Skating is so sweet and the knowledge that they intend to spend the whole night together keeping Booth awake was far too tempting. So here you have a fluffy, little extension. I hope you enjoy and I hope you'll review! =)  
**

**As always, thank you to Hannah Taylor1 for her guidance and excellent Beta skills.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine!**

~B/B~

"_Well, you know what, I gotta stay up all night, so who better to keep me company, than you?"_

"_That Agent Perotta, she really enjoyed working with us."_

"_Yeah."_

"_But um, you're the only FBI Agent I want to work with." _

"_Hey forget about Agent Perotta. Alright? Nothing is going to change between me and you."_

"_Well, entropy is a natural force that pulls everything apart at a subatomic level. Everything changes." _

"Show me." Brennan insisted, clutching his arm as she wobbled on the thin blades of her skates.

He laughed. "Bones, if I let go of you long enough to show you you're going to end up flat on your butt." He placed his hand on hers and gently eased his arm away so that he could move behind her again. His hands rested on her waist, guiding her expertly around the curve.

"I will not." She tried to look back at him, but lost her balance once again, causing him to grip her more tightly.

"Uh-huh." He chuckled. "Sure, Bones."

"Perhaps you are simply unable to back up your claims of expertise." She taunted him. "You can speak the talk but you cannot run the walk."

"Talk the talk and walk the walk, Bones."

She frowned, glancing over her shoulder at him again. "My version was better."

He kept his hands at her waist as he moved back around so that he could face her as he skated backwards. Slowly he released her and grabbed both of her hands instead. "Are you questioning my skating abilities, Bones? Because that's not very nice of you. We're partners. You're supposed to trust me." He raised his eyebrows at her, tugging at her hands.

She shrugged, a smile playing on her lips. "I'm simply drawing conclusions based on the available evidence. You have not proven that you can in fact skate like an Olympian champion, therefore I have to remain skeptical."

"Hey, what have I told you about treating me like a science project?" He teased, drawing her in so that he could guide her over towards the wall of the rink. "Fine, you win. Since you're keeping me company tonight, I might as well reward you with a demonstration of my show-stopping skills. Hold on."

He placed her hands on the wall and made sure she was steady.

"Booth, I can stand on my own." She protested, letting go of the wall.

He shrugged. "Ok, but don't come crying to me when you fall."

"I would never cry over falling on the ice."

He chuckled. "It's just a phrase. Ok, now watch, Bones, cause this is only happening once."

"I'm watching."

Moving away from her, he built up speed as he circled the rink, flying past her once, then twice as she clapped for him. Turning around, he skated backwards, winking as he passed her once more. And then he was off, faster than she had seen him go yet, building up momentum before sinking into a crouched position as he glided across the ice.

"Be careful!" She called as he lifted himself back into a standing position.

He gave her a mock bow before shooting forward again, crossing the rink quickly and coming to an ice-splintering stop that sent a frosty cloud of frozen particles dusting up around his legs. Turning, he skated in lazy circles towards her and then around her, laughing as he dodged her hands.

"Booth!" She protested, making a rather futile attempt to follow after him as he skated backwards away from her.

"What's the matter, Bones? Can't keep up?" He chuckled at her frustrated expression.

"You're making fun of me." A smile tugged at her lips even as her hands settled on her hips in a decidedly huffy fashion.

"What? Never. I'd never make fun of you." He skated another wide circle, moving further away.

"You're being sarcastic."

He laughed at her. "Ok, this is the finale, Bones. Alright? Are you watching?"

She was in the middle of the rink now, standing as still as she could on her skates. "I'm watching."

"Ok." He ramped up his speed and made his way across the rink with a series of quick, fast stops that scraped across the ice. Just before he reached the wall, he spun around and began working his way back to the other side of the rink in a sharp, zig-zag pattern.

His eyes were trained on his goal in front of him, and the sudden thud he felt against his shoulder took him entirely by surprise, sending him sprawling on the ice, a heavy, soft weight on top of him. As he landed, he shielded his injured head from another blow and wrapped his arms around Brennan, keeping her from toppling off of him and onto the ice.

"Geez, Bones!" He exclaimed as his breath whooshed out of him and he laid his head gently back on the ice. "You just attacked me."

"Ow." She said, almost thoughtfully, as she lifted her head to look at him.

"Yeah, ow." He grumbled. "What were you trying to do? Get back at me for being sarcastic? Haven't you ever heard of matching the punishment to the crime?"

"I was trying to keep up." She made an attempt to roll off of him, but he held her fast. "I wanted to catch you."

"Mission accomplished." He said, relaxing a little and chuckling at her. "Stay still, would you? Trust me, it's cold down here on the ice. Give me a minute and we'll get up. You knocked the wind out of me."

"You mean air, Booth, not wind. Wind implies motion and the air in your lungs does not qualify. It's a common mistake."

"Mistake is such a strong word." His hands settled at her waist, playfully squeezing her.

She propped herself up, her chin in her hands as she rested against his chest. After a moment of silence, she spoke. "Booth?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have your air back?"

"Yep." He didn't open his eyes.

"Then why are we still lying on the ice?" She tapped his sternum with a long forefinger.

"Because now I'm tired and you're warm and we're down here anyway." He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "I may not get up until morning."

"Booth…" She poked him again. "You're not supposed to go to sleep. You have a concussion and the doctor was quite clear…"

"I didn't say I was going to sleep." He corrected her. "Just that I'm comfortable here and may not get up. It's been a long day, Bones."

She dropped her chin on to his chest, resigning to her captive state since he was also warm and she couldn't deny she was tired. "How's your head?"

"Fine." He closed his eyes again, his fingers drumming on her waist to the song in his head. "How's your head?"

She laughed. "Fine, Booth. I didn't strike it against the ice."

"You would have if I hadn't been holding on to you tonight." He smiled, peeking at her. "Hey, so what did you think? Am I all set to join the Olympics?"

Another chuckle escaped her. "You are quite skilled and your athleticism appears effortless, however, to be truly ready to compete in the Olympics you would need years of training."

"Effortless, huh?" He grinned at her.

She smacked her hand against his chest. "Booth?"

"Mmm?"

"Perhaps if we are done skating we should leave the skating alley. My skates are uncomfortable and I'm thirsty." She moved away from him again and this time he let her.

"Skating rink, Bones." He corrected automatically. "And sure, why don't we go grab some coffee? It's going to be a long night."

She frowned at him as she knelt on the ice. "I don't think I can stand up."

He laughed and lifted himself up, wobbling only for a minute as he rose to his feet. Reaching down for her hands, he hauled her to her feet, catching her around the waist when she stumbled. "Woah, there ya go." He said, steadying her. "Think we can make it to the edge of the rink without you taking us both down again?"

"Of course." She said confidently while her tight grip on his arm betrayed her true thoughts on the subject.

~B/B~

He had his skates off, the laces tucked securely away and his shoes on before she'd managed to get even one skate unlaced. He stood and looked down at her, his eyebrows raised.

"You're not taking out suture stitches, Bones. They're laces. No precision required." His tone was amused as he watched her frown in concentration.

"They are laced up quite tightly." She explained as she methodically slid the laces out of each hole individually.

He took a seat beside her and patted his leg. "Up you go. I'd like to get that coffee before the morning crowd hits the lines."

She hesitated, but then lifted her foot onto his lap to allow him to remove her skate. His fingers went to work and within seconds, her skate was sufficiently unlaced and he slid it off of her foot, setting it aside. He squeezed her foot, his fingers pressing at the arch, as he teased her. "I never thought I'd see this foot again. It was in serious danger of being forever trapped inside that skate the way you were going."

She laughed and rolled her eyes, wriggling her foot out of his hand and placing her other, skate-ensconced foot onto his lap. "If that happened I would have to give up going out into the field with you and remain in the lab, considering how difficult it is for me to remain standing while wearing these."

He chuckled as he unlaced her once again. "Bones, you made a joke."

"I often make jokes."

"Yeah, but I don't often find them funny." He sent her a lopsided grin so that she would know he was only teasing. Then he released her sock-covered foot from it's confines and applied pressure to her arch again. "How's that?"

"Nice." She admitted. "My metatarsals are not accustomed to the strain of ice skating."

He rubbed his thumb into her arch for another moment before patting the bottom of her foot and sliding it off his lap. She stood and slipped her shoes back on as he gathered up their skates. As they headed to the front area to turn in their skates, he thought nothing of offering her his arm and she thought nothing of taking it in spite of the fact that she no longer required his steadying presence to keep her on her feet.

~B/B~

"Decaf coffee for her." Booth told the vendor. "Two creams and a sugar."

'He wants hot chocolate with whipped cream on top." Brennan supplied, peering around his shoulder. He grinned at her.

The vendor, a gangly teenager longing for the quiet confines of his room and computer, rolled his eyes as he began to get their order ready without so much as a word or a glance in their direction.

Booth made a face at Brennan, flicking his eyes towards the surly teen.

"Show him your badge." She whispered too loudly.

He laughed. "I don't think so, Bones." Still smiling, he draped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in as she shivered slightly in the wind.

Silence ensued until the teenager dropped a cup of hot coffee on the ground and swore under his breath. Brennan leaned forward to look at him as he cleaned up the mess.

"Are you aware that if you made your movements in a less frustrated and impatient manner, you would likely avoid incidents such as this?" She asked, blinking innocently at the boy.

"Bones…" Booth tugged her back to his side, sliding his arm around her shoulders again.

The vendor stood up, a coffee-soaked towel in his hand. "Your girlfriend is kind of blunt." He said to Booth.

"She's not my girlfriend." Booth said.

"We just work together." Brennan said simultaneously.

The partners exchanged glances and small smiles. "And yeah, she's blunt," Booth admitted. "But she's usually right. So how about that coffee, now, huh?"

It took a few minutes, but Booth was finally able to pay for their drinks and lead Brennan towards the railing that separated the DC city life from the more serene shimmer of the water.

"I could have paid for my own coffee, Booth." Brennan complained as she leaned against the railing, facing away from the water.

He smiled and nudged her shoulder with his. "I know, Bones. Don't worry about it, ok? I paid because if it weren't for me you'd be home in bed right now, getting your beauty sleep instead of hanging around outside in the cold with me."

She smiled back. "Oh. Well, I'm enjoying myself, despite the lack of sleep." She checked her watch and took a sip of her cooling coffee. "Besides, it's only a little after midnight. It's not that late yet."

He gave her a serious look. "Hey, if you get too tired, Bones, you can go home. It's ok, really. I don't want to keep you up all night and make you miserable tomorrow."

She shook her head. "No, if I'm not around who's going to make sure you don't slip into a coma?"

He laughed. "Geez, Bones, be a little more egotistical! Like without your stimulating company I'll just lose touch with the world and sink into a coma for all eternity."

"That's not what I…"

"No, I get it Bones. You think you're the only thing keeping me going." He couldn't help but grin at the wrinkles that appeared in her forehead and the pout of her lips as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You know very well what I meant, Booth." She said with a little huff.

He laughed again. "Aw, Bones, I'm teasing you. You make it too easy." He dipped his finger into the whipped cream that was sitting on top of his hot chocolate and scooped out a dollop. Feeling playful, he dabbed the white puff of sweetened dairy onto her bottom lip, spreading it over the pronounced pout, the skin of his finger just barely grazing the soft flesh of her mouth. "Put that lip away."

She pulled away from him, wiping her mouth off even as she smiled and rolled her eyes at him. "You sound like you want me to put my lips in a drawer or something. Which is physically impossible, making that a very silly thing to say."

"Yeah, well, maybe I'm feeling silly tonight." He took a sip of his hot chocolate and got whipped cream on his own lips. He licked it off and winked at her. "We solved the case, I had the best concussion dream ever, and I get to hang out with my partner all night. Life is good, Bones. Life is good."

She shook her head at him, laughing at his antics as he drummed his fingers on the railing and grinned enthusiastically at her. "It is ridiculous to be so happy about having a concussion."

"Fine, I'll be sad." He made a sad face at and leaned his head over onto her shoulder, making her laugh harder. "Is this better? Would you rather I was crying on your shoulder?"

"Booth…" She chuckled as she pushed at his shoulder and patted his cheek. "You've made your point."

"Geez, Bones, your hands are freezing." Booth said, standing up, his silliness forgotten. He touched the back of his hand to her cheek. "Your face is freezing. Are you just standing here being cold and not telling me?"

She shrugged. "I'm somewhat chilled, but it is perfectly manageable."

He slid his arm through hers and attempted to pull her away from the railing. "Nah, Bones, come on, lets get you inside somewhere. We could head to my place… watch some movies or something."

She shook her head. "Maybe later, Booth. I'm enjoying looking out over the water and being outside." She offered him a persuasive smile. "Just a few more minutes… unless you're too cold."

"No, I' m fine." He relented, moving back towards the railings. "Just a little longer though, Bones. Come here." He pulled her so that she was between him and the railing, the hard metal against her stomach, his hard stomach against her back. He laid his hands on her arms and rubbed her cool skin, letting the friction build and warm her. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you."

They fell silent for several long minutes. Booth rubbed her arms until her skin felt warm under his touch. Then, reaching around her, he enveloped her in his arms, sharing his body heat with her as she watched the water. She leaned back against his chest and he caught a whiff of her shampoo. Apples. Organic. Fresh. He squeezed her tighter and placed an affectionate peck on her temple.

"Booth?"

"Hmm?"

"This is nice." She titled her head slightly so that she could see him. "Tonight… I like being able to do this."

He smiled at her. "Yeah, me too."

"We can go now, if you'd like." She offered, pulling out of his embrace and picking her coffee cup back up off the railing. She finished it off. "I would like to watch movies with you. Perhaps we could view a few particular ones that I have questions about."

He let out a laugh as he started to follow her back towards his car. There was no premeditation behind his hand reaching for hers, just as there was no analysis over her easy acceptance of the contact. The action was simply consistent with the route the night was taking. The route they were both following naturally.

"Sure, Bones. We can watch whatever you want."

~B/B~

"In ya go, Bones." Booth released her hand so that she could walk ahead of him into his apartment , and closed the door behind them. "Home again, home again."

Brennan peeled off her jacket and draped it over one of his chairs, closing her fingers, still warm from his hand, around her other hand to warm up. She breathed in the distinctly masculine scent that lingered in the room.

He moved towards her, covering her hands with his. "Still cold?" He frowned. "Want something to change into? I bet I can scrounge up something warm."

She nodded. "Yes, I believe I would enjoy something warmer and more comfortable."

He smiled and squeezed her fingers. "Sure." He took a step away from her. "There's beer in the fridge and the DVDs are in the cabinet under the television. Pick whatever you want."

He disappeared down the hall and she fished out a beer for herself and one for him, setting them on his counter. Moving towards the cabinet with the DVD's she became distracted by the pictures on his bookshelf. His smiling face next to Parker's. Him in his uniform. Him and Pops and Jared.

The picture of him with his arm around her surprised her. It had been taken at an event they had attended together the year before. Reaching out, she picked it up and brought it closer, smiling at the happy looks on their faces.

"Good picture, huh?" Booth came up behind her.

"Yes, we seem to be enjoying ourselves." She smiled up at him and set the picture back down.

"Yeah, I think that was taken right after that big shot made a toast to you." He chuckled. "My genius partner. Can't get through an evening without being honored."

She seemed to accept his statement. "Are those for me?" She pointed to the clothes draped over his arm.

"Yeah. This should keep you warm and cozy." He handed her a gray sweatshirt and a pair of black sweatpants. "You can change in the bedroom or the bathroom. Did you pick a movie?"

"No, your display of photographs distracted me. But I am not particular to any film. You can choose."

She headed down his hall and towards his bedroom, fingering the logo on the sweatshirt as she went. The clothing smelled like him and she decided to steal a pair of his socks too, strangely drawn to the idea of being wrapped up in his clothes.

It was mere moments until she returned to the living room, his sweats hanging on her body, her hair down and resting on her shoulders. He was standing at his counter, sipping at one of the beers she had gotten out.

His gaze fell on her and he straightened up, his eyes drifting up and down her as his lips parted slightly.

"What?" She asked self-consciously.

He shook his head. "Wow. Don't take this the wrong way, Bones, but you look adorable."

She frowned. "Why would I take that the wrong way? It's a compliment… isn't it?"

"Well, yeah." He took a step towards her, his eyes still trained on her. "It's definitely a compliment. I just figured you'd object to being called adorable. Since it's all girly and stuff."

She smiled and shook her head. "I don't object. Your clothes are very comfortable."

"You're wearing my socks."

She looked down at her striped toes. "Yes."

"They look better on you."

"Why are you still staring at me?" She asked, biting her lip.

He let out a nervous laugh, scrubbing his hand over the back of his neck. "Would you like an honest answer?"

"Of course."

"I'm trying to think of an excuse to hug you. You look… very huggable right now." He lifted his gaze to hers, hesitation in his eyes.

"Oh." She smiled, her eyes darting to the couch. "Perhaps if we put in a movie we could sit in close proximity to each other on the couch. It is normal, even expected, for two people to cuddle while watching a movie, isn't it? Would that suffice?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, that could definitely work, Bones."

~B/B~

"Do they know that there isn't actually a clue on the back of the Declaration of Independence?" She took a sip of the beer in his hand, having already finished hers.

"It's a movie, Bones." He tightened his arm around her shoulders, rubbing her arm through the thick warmth of his sweatshirt. "In this movie there really is a clue there."

"That's ludicrous." She fiddled absently with a small hole she had found in the t-shirt he was wearing. "The entire premise of this movie is completely unrealistic."

"That's what makes it entertaining." He told her, turning his head to meet her eyes. Their faces were close and he stared for a prolonged moment, before smiling at her and pulling her ever so slightly closer. "Are you entertained, Bones?"

"By the movie?" She shook her head. "I'm more puzzled by the movie, but I'm still enjoying myself very much."

"Oh yeah? How come?" Setting down his beer, he reached his free hand over her and pulled one of her legs into his lap, dancing his fingers along her toes just lightly enough to make her squirm.

"Because you're huggable too." She rested her busy fingers on his chest and tilted her head a little closer. "And very warm."

"Hmm. Is that all I am to you, Bones? A human heating pad?" He trailed his fingers along her toes again, smiling at her.

"No." She grinned. "You also smell nice."

"Ah, so a scented heating pad. You're right, that is better."

She laughed and tucked her head against his shoulder, curling closer. The hand on her foot drifted up to her calf, squeezing lightly as they both fell silent and pretended to watch the movie that was unfolding before them.

Brennan didn't know how long she had been sitting wrapped up in his arms when she felt his lips press against her hair, her forehead. She held still, carefully neither discouraging or encouraging him.

He lifted her hand off of his chest and pressed kisses to her fingers and then to her palm. Another to her wrist.

She felt a thrill shoot through her and tilted her head so that she could see his face. He looked down at her, his eyes meeting and holding hers with an intensity that was new to her.

Neither spoke as his face moved closer. Both held their breath as their noses brushed. His eyes flicked down towards her mouth once and then returned to her piercing blue gaze for one long moment before he touched his lips to hers.

The pressure was infinitely soft at first, just a light brush of mouths, a hint of pressure and a promise of passion. He brought his hand to her cheek, cupping her jaw and tilting her face up as his mouth sank in to hers. She shifted, covering his hand with her own as she responded to his gentle, searching lips.

He broke away, hovering close, their noses still touching. Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself staring into hot chocolate pools of latent desire and questions. She smiled at him and felt his breath graze her cheek.

"Bones…" He breathed her name.

She interrupted whatever he was going to say by pressing her lips against his once again, still gentle with just a hint of demand in her touch. He kissed her back lightly, their lips brushing against each other, pressing here and there, retreating when the contact became too intense.

Minutes passed and still they gently cautiously this new territory. Finally it was Brennan that ramped up the heat as she parted her lips and sucked Booth's bottom lip into her mouth, nipping it lightly.

Booth let out a barely audible groan and tightened his hold on her, angling his mouth over hers and deepening the kiss with a light sweep of his tongue against her mouth. She parted her lips and drew him in to her, willingly succumbing to his need to explore every bit of her mouth that he could. She tangled her tongue with his, sliding soft flesh against soft flesh in an ancient dance of desire.

When he broke away once more, his breathing was shallow and heavy. His forehead rested against hers and his hand gripped her thigh tightly as he struggled to reign himself in.

"Geez, Bones…"

"Why did you stop?" She trailed her lips along his jaw, pressing still closer to him. "That was…"

"Amazing." He finished for her. "That's why I stopped, Bones. Kissing you is… amazing. So if you're going to want me to stop then…"

"Did it seem as though I wanted you to stop?"

He shook his head. "No, but…"

"Kiss me, Booth." She titled her face to his and he captured her lips once again, sinking fully into her. With one sharp tug, he had her on his lap, his arms wrapped around her as his mouth fused to hers and his hands tangled in her hair.

"You're beautiful." He murmured as his lips drifted to her neck.

"More." Was her only response as she fisted her hands in his t-shirt.

He chuckled. "Slow down, Bones. We have to be up all night."

~B/B~

**See? I told you it was fluffy! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I would love to hear your thoughts, of course. I have lots of oneshot ideas rolling around in my head and I bet your reviews will help me sort them out and get them down on paper. ;-) **


End file.
